Blown Away
by Tayc125
Summary: Bulma is forced to live with the man she hates most in the world. Admist the tragedy she finds love. But will all that be taken away from her. HIGHSCHOOL. DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY! I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z.
1. Prologue

Another new story! Yay! Here's the prologue hope you enjoy!

PROLOGUE

The crowds in the stands started counting down the finale seconds in the game

_10 .._

I picked up the test

_ 9.._

my heart stopped beating

_ 8.._

The stick fell to the floor

_ 7.. _

Tears escaped my cheeks

_ 6..._

What was I going too do

_ 5.._

What would he do?

_ 4.._

My best friend grasped my hand

_ 3.. _

I was running

_ 2.. _

I saw him catch the ball

_1..._

The crowd began to chant ,_Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!_


	2. Chapter 1

Update time! Yay! Thank you lintu-lvr4 for the review!

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

_4 months earlier…_

Deep breaths Bulma. She kept telling herself this over and over. Her dad had forced her to move... after what happened to her mom, and now she had to start a new school. She glanced out the window of her car and saw groups of people scattering the parking lot. She let out one last long exhale, and stepped out into the cool morning air. She locked her car and began to cross the parking lot keeping her eyes trained to the front.

She was almost there she could practically feel the warmth, until a tall blond boy grabbed her. "Look at what we got here fellows fresh meat, she's pretty too." He said over his shoulder to a cocky group of guys. He began to play with the hem of her shirt. She was about to shove him off when a fist connected with his face and knocked him to the ground. She turned her head to thank her savior, and she was met with the most handsome face she had ever seen. He was about 2 inches taller than her with dark spikey flame hair and matching olive skin. "Don't thank me; I have been looking for an excuse to punch him so I should thank you." He said with a deep raspy voice.

The bell rang and students began to file inside. The beautiful boy began to follow the crowd but stopped and turned his head," you coming?" He asked. I nodded and scurried after him. I glanced around the halls noting that there was nothing special about them; they were like every other school. The boy stopped outside of a door and turned to glare at me," you can run along now" he said pointing down the hall and then turned to enter the room. I turned around in confusion. What a way to start my first day, that boy must be bipolar.

I found the door to my first period class. Trig..ugh. I entered later than everyone else and there was only one seat left next to a beautiful raven haired girl. I sat down and pulled out my bag. "Hey there im Chi Chi you must be new!" I smiled ," yes my names Bulma" "Nice to meet you Bulma, I saw your little altercation with Bruno this morning, you gotta stick close to me girl, all these pig headed guys around here are going to be trying to chase you down" I thought back to the incident, "who was the boy that punched him?" " oh that's Vegeta he's part of my group. He and Bruno can't stand each other he was just waiting for him to do something so he could punch him. Brunos jealous of Vegeta because he's a big football star around here." I got anxious, "is Vegeta your boyfriend?" I asked. "Goodness no I couldn't stand to be with that jerk. My boyfriend is Goku he's best friends with Vegeta" I nodded. The teacher walked in and began class and the minutes dragged by.

The bell rang and chi chi grabbed my arm ,"come on we have break and ill introduce you to everyone!" I was pulled along towards a grassy field were a group of people stood I felt nervous. "hey guys! This is Bulma the new girl! Bulma. This is Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Launch, 17, 18, Vegeta, who you already met, and Goku." I smiled and nodded hey. The tall bald guy named Tien smiled at me and Said hey and the others followed the same. Yamcha who was tall tan and cute with a scar on his face. Krillin who was short and bald. Launch who had blue hair and seemed really sweet. 17 who had black hair gave me a sexy smile and mouthed call me. 18 who was beautiful and nice but kind of distant. Chi chi had her arm wrapped around Goku who was tall and cute but a little boyish. I saved the beautiful boy vegeta for last and he smirked at me in return. I noticed every one of the guys wore a football jersey. "Hey bulma that's a nasty bruise there." Goku said pulling me out of my thoughts "kind of looks like a - " "it's nothing" I interrupted him pulling my sleeve down. Goku and Chi Chi shot me worried glances. "So bulma where are you from?" The boy named yamcha asked. "west city, my dad's the owner of capsule corp." I replied glad for the distraction. "Wow you're really rich then, why'd you move here? " Chi Chi asked. I looked down at my vans and frowned," my mom died" i replied. "oh gosh I'm so sorry." She said. I smiled and nodded. The bell rang and I groaned trudging into black star high.

Each class passed by the same way, occasionally I would see a familiar face. When the lunch bell rang Chi Chi found me and told me to sit with her so I followed her to the cafeteria. It was chaos inside everyone wanted the best picks of the food and seats to establish their place for the year. Chi chi elbowed her way through sending glares to anyone who dared challenge her we each got a tray consisting of two slices of pizza, fries and a coke. She paid and Chi chi pulled her again towards a table where the rest of the group already sat.

She grabbed the seat between 17 and Vegeta feeling nervous to sit between the two handsome strangers, while chi chi slid into the seat Goku had saved her. She picked at her food and listened to everyone talk about tomorrow's game. "Hey Bulma you have to come to the game with us, and were staying the night at chis after!"18 said. I noticed Vegetas head turn slightly like he was waiting for my answer. "uh, sure I'd love to!" I replied with a smile. She sat in her car and exhaled. It had been a long day but she was glad that she had made some friends, now tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

My hand began to shake as I got ready to put my keys in the ignition. Now I just had to survive going home. She pulled into the driveway and parked her car in the huge garage and tip toed into the house. She looked around trying to find her dad. There were numerous bottles of whiskey lying around and snoring erupting from the master bedroom. She sighed in relief, he wouldn't be out till morning. She headed to her room ready to call it an early night after the long day she had.

She scrubbed the last dish careful not to get any water on her floral summer dress, and then hung the rag up to dry. Trudging cautiously to the table she saw her dad open a bottle of whiskey and poor it in his coffee cup. She took the seat across from him and began to work on some school Stuff. "What is that history? I was always good in history; I could help if you want." Dad said. I kept my eyes down, "no thank you I'm fine" i said quietly. "I mean really what's the subject?" He asked reaching for the book. I closed it and began to stand to walk away from him. "hey hey come on" he said grabbing my arm. I pulled away and he grabbed even tighter. I pulled hard and broke free and ran to my room. "Hey I am your father young lady. "He shouted grabbing me once again. He hit me in the face sending me falling back into my room and he slammed the door shut stomping down the stairs. Tears began to fall down my face as I stood to look into a mirror. A dark bruise was already beginning to blossom on my left eye. How would I explain this at school?


	3. Chapter 2

Update time!

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed keep it coming!

TO ALL VEGETA LOVERS. WHO WOULD YOU HAVE PLAY HIM IN A MOVIE? I WOULD PICK IAN SOMERHALDER, HES SO SEXY AND HAS THAT DARK SMOLDERING LOOK LOL! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WOULD PICK!

Lyrics are Echo by Jason Walker

Chapter 2

I pulled into the parking lot and adjusted my ray bans making sure my eye was covered. Here goes nothing.

I stepped out of the car into the cold air. This place really does have some crazy weather.

I saw chi chi standing with the gang, and she waved me over. Today should be better if I could keep these glasses on. I had first period with chi goku and vegeta. Sencond with Goku and krillin and Tien. 3 with yamcha 17 vegeta and chi chi. Lunch. 4 with everyone. 5 with launch and 18. 6. Chi. 7 chi chi, goku vegeta.

I made my way up to the group and gave a slight wave. "Hey guys" i said. They all smiled and said hey. Except for Vegeta who was reading. READING?! Huh didn't expect that from him. " hey bulma, whats up with the glasses it's a stormy day?" Tien asked. "My eyes are just sensitive" everybody nodded and continued their chatter except for Goku who gave me a strange look.

I could tell he wanted to say something but he never got a chance because the first bell rang. We parted ways and headed to our classes.

Chi chi and I sat at our table and Goku sat down at the table next to us. I glanced up at the crowd of students filing in and I was shocked when a certain flamed hair cutie came in and walked over to the teacher for a moment and discussed something then sat down next to Goku. "Hey 'Geta what are you doing in here thought you had history. " Gokus said. "Schedule change" he mumbled staring at the wall. He sure was strange.

The teacher walked to the board and called everyone's attention forward. "I'm sorry Ms. Briefs but you are not allowed to were glasses. I dont care who your father is"

I felt panic slide through my veins. Lowering my head slowly I slid them off and then looked up again earning a gasp from everyone in the room. Even the silent Vegeta. " bulma what ," began chi I just shook my head and stared forward. The teacher sneered and began to teach.

The minutes dragged by heartbreakingly slow and I could feel everyones eyes boring into me. The bell rang, for once my long awaited hero, and I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the door. A hand caught my arm and swung me around. I gasped. I was staring into the beautiful black eyes of Vegeta. " where'd you get that bruise woman?" Goku and Chi walk up behind him they were all waiting for my answer. "I tripped and hit the table this morning no biggy." I lied looking into Vegetas black orbs. He stared down at me than growled and stormed off down the hall, Goku gave me a weary smile then turned and chased after him. Chi smiled and wrapped her arm through mine, "boys! Dont worry it shouldn't be hard to cover up for the game tonight." I smiled.

Class passed by slow whispers could be heard everywhere around me and I couldn't wait to leave.

The lunch bell finally rang, and I followed Chi and 18 who were gushing with excitement for the first ballgame. Listening to the babble I smiled and nodded at the appropriate times but I just wasn't into it. I grabbed my lunch, which consisted of hamburger and fries, and headed to the table from yesterday. Vegeta and Goku were already sitting down.

Vegeta looked like he was ready to kill someone, while Goku seemed anxious. Maybe it has something to do With their game I assured myself. I sat down next to Vegeta and glanced at him. "Are you excited for your game?" I asked him. He didnt even look at me when he replied ,"hn" I rolled my eyes and munched on a fry. "Jerk" i mumbled between bites. I saw a smirk appear on his lips but he continued to stare at nothing.

The bell rang and I grabbed my tray and placed it through the return slot, and pushed out the door. I breathed in the cool air and staired up into the ominous sky. Back home it was always so sunny, but I actually think I like this weather better. It suited my personality. I entered the science room, and I was one of the first ones here I claimed a seat in the back and slid my headphones on and waited for class to begin. I pressed shuffle and laid my head down on the cold desk top and listened.

_Hello, hello anybody out there cause I don't hear a sound._

I smiled how fitting, I loved this song.

_Alone, alone I dont really know where the world is but im missing out. _

Students started to fill in. I observed them as they all were laughing and smiling. They all seemed to have something to live for.

_Im out on the edge and Im screaming my name like a fool at the top of my longs, sometimes I close my eyes and pretend Im alright but its never enough._

Vegeta walked in and I observed how he interracted with the others. There was something about him that drew me in. He was like me an old soul, but I didnt know why.

_Cause my echo ,ecoh is the only voice coming back, shadow shadow Is the only friend that I have. _

The teacher walked around passing out worksheets and I prayed this day would soon end.

The bell rang for last period and I hurried towards gym. Chi chi stood outside waiting for me while talking to Goku, Vegeta leaned casually on the wall. I walked over towards the couple " hey Chi, Goku, and Vegeta, how's it going?" " Great Bulma I'm so excited for the game tonight Goku was just talking about it!" "yea we should totally barry them!" Goku replied. Vegeta grunted and stuck his nose in the air and headed towards the boys locker room. I rolled my eyes and focused back on Gokus smiling face. "who are you guys playing? I questioned. "cold high!"

The warning bell rang and Chi jerked my arm and pulled me down the hall ,"we gotta go change! Bye babe see you outside!" She called waving at Goku. Once we entered the locker room all the girls had already changed and left leaving Chi and I alone. Thank you Kami. I pulled on a snug hot pink tank top with black yoga pants that had cheetah print detail. I pulled my hair into a messy bun. chi came over wearing short shorts and a tight training tee. She smiled, "ready?" I nodded. She wrapped her arm around mine and we walked towards the field to where everyone was gathered around the coach.

"alright boys on the field for football girls on the track we are going to run" Yes! Running was one of my passions, so was winning a challenge.

We lined up and I got the lane in the front by the field. "alright ladies, on your mark.. get set.. Go!" I took off propelling myself forward. I quickly took the lead and settled into a rhythm. I came around the turn and could hear whistling and cheering. The familiar ache rose up in my chest and I just pushed myself harder. The final stretch came up and I gathered all my energy and drove towards the finish line claiming first place. putting my arms behind my head to catch my breath I turned around to see that all the other girls had given up unable to make it around.

I glanced over at the field finding the source of the cheering and whistling. All the guys had stopped playing to watch me. I smiled and waved at them. One face stood out and I saw Vegeta smirking at me. When he saw me look at him he rolled his eyes and turned to walk off. The bell rang and I headed towards the locker room. Chi ran up beside me ," wow Bulma that was crazy!" I gave her a smile "come on lets head to my house to get ready for the game."


	4. Chapter 3

Update time!

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I love you guys! Keep them coming!

THIS IS KIND OF SHORT, cause of the way I wanted to separate from the next chapter so don't flip!

Enjoy! Its game time!

Chapter 3

"Are you done yet Chi?" I groaned. For the past two hours I had been submitted to the worst kind of torcher. She brushed another layer of makeup around my face and nodded in approval," alright Bulma your done take a look. I rolled my eyes and turned my chair.

A gasp escaped my lips and Chi wore a triumphant smile. I had to admit I did look good, and there was no trace of the bruise that had been there earlier. "Now, I already have your clothes picked out go change!" She demanded pointing towards the bathroom. 18, who was lounged across the bed reading a magazine snickered ," looks like you found yourself a Barbie chi" She shot her a dark look, but I just rolled my eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

Once inside I locked the door and held out the clothes to get a look. It was a strapless white above the knee dress with a brown belt and she had already sat a pair of black fringe moccasin boots inside for me. I just shrugged and began to undress. They weren't really exactly my taste, but it was a cute outfit. Making sure everything was in place I unlocked the door and stepped out doing a twirl so they could get a good luck. They both wore approving smirks so I at least knew I looked good.

I walked over to the mirror and tousled my wavy hair and sprayed a bit of hairspray. "Alright I'm ready" i claimed and sat on the bed next to 18 waiting for chi to get done primping. 30 minutes later we were headed out the door toward the car. 18 had on shiny leather pants with a hot pink Tank top that said, we are young. Chi wore short white Hollister shorts with a green flowy shirt and gladiator sandals. I smiled to myself we were sure to make an impression.

The drive to the ball field was short because of how close chi lived to the school. Chi chi battled her way through the traffic and claimed the last open spot near the field. We hopped out and linked arms "ready girls!" Chi yelled. 18 snickered and I just smiled. We paid and grabbed our tickets then started the walk towards the bleachers. All eyes were on us and we received a few appreciative whistles from a group of men. Chi stuck her nose in the air and pulled us on the bleachers. We claimed seats in front directly in front of the field.

18 pulled out a bag of gummy worms and offered me one. I accepted and grabbed a pink a yellow one and began to nibble on it. Hey guys here they come!" Chi shouted. I glanced toward the field and saw our boys run out wearing there black and orange uniforms. We jumped up and cheered loudly as the filed in in front of us. "There's the cold team. " chi sneered. I glanced towards the opposite field.

My jaw dropped beside a handful of normal size players the boys were huge. I rolled my eyes as they came out doing a strange routine then took their places in front of the bleachers. "Wow is that group of boys even really in high school?" I asked. "Yea surprisingly, their part of a group called the ginyus. Captain ginyu is Gokus biggest competition. Their leader Frieza is Vegetas. "18 said. " what's everyone's numbers so I can keep up with them?" I wondered. " Vegeta is number 7. Goku is number 10. Tien is number 2. Yamcha is number 1. Krillin is number 18, and 17 is 17. Krillin and 18 are dating and that's why everyone calls her 18 because of his jersey number." Chichi said with a snicker. I looked out on the field to wear our team was huddled. I recognized Vegeta by his number, talking to everyone. They clapped their hands with a "break" and went and took their places on the field. I settled in my seat and prepared myself for a good game.

"WOOOOO" I yelled. I was jumping out of my skin. There was 1 minute left on the clock and both teams were tied. Vegeta was running towards the end zone arms open waiting for the pass. Goku throws it and Vegeta catches smoothly and flies forward. Frieza lunges for him and almost grabs him but Vegetas too fast and jumps over him making it to the touchdown zone and the crowd goes insane. Chi chi and 18 smother me in excited hugs and pull me towards the field. Cheers were erupting and families were embracing. Chi and 18 let go of my hands and ran forward to greet their players. I smiled as they kissed and embraced.

A hand touched the small of my back and I turned around. Vegeta was standing behind me with a genuine smile on his face. A fine layer of sweat covered his body and he had taken off his pads leaving his upper body fantastically bare. "I would hug you but you're covered in sweat. Great game though you did awesome." He Chuckled" did you expect anything less?" I just smiled staring up at him. If I thought the moody vegeta was handsome, this vegeta was like a god. "Hey Bulma, you ready to go?" Asked chichi running over. Vegeta stepped forward putting a hand on my shoulder, " I'm going to give her a ride" chi chi gave me a playful smile, "ok, you two have fun" I felt my face flush and followed Vegeta. Once he had showered off and changed clothes he came out holding a pair of keys. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and followed him to the parking lot. "What brought all this on? I asked. " I was just being charitable and decided to save you from their annoying babble." He said coming to a stop in front of a black motorcycle. He grabbed a helmet and held it out to me. "whoa whoa, you don't expect me to ride that thing do you?" I asked. He stepped forward to were are chests were touching and stared down at me," live a little." I took the helmet from him never breaking eye contact. There was something there that told me he would never let me be hurt.


	5. Chapter 4

**IM BACK FROM THE DEAD! **

** Haha! But seriously this took awhile so im very sorry, ANd thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed! **

**Just a heads up this chapter will contain some errors because i didnt go through and edit it.**

**Enjoy, and Review!**

I grabbed the helmet from his hand and slid it over my blue waves. Vegeta slung his leg over the bike and settled in the seat waiting for me. I admired the way his muscles moved through the fabric of his shirt, and was thankful for the helmet or he would have seen the red creep into my cheeks. "Are you coming or what?" He asked turning around. I rushed over and climbed on the back of the intimidating machine. "Hold on tight" he said, and I could hear the humor behind it. He revved the engine and flew out of the parking space causing me to wrap my arms around his well defined form in a strangle hold and my legs squeezed against his. An amused chuckle sounded in front of me, and if I thought I was blushing before this was ridiculous.

We rode down the dimly lit road and I watched the blur of houses slip by. Nervousness had made my stomach begin to twist in knots. I barely knew Vegeta, not that I thought he would hurt me, but getting rides from handsome mysterious strangers was not my usual behavior. I felt the bike shift and Vegeta turned off the road on to a dirt trail. I wanted to call out to him and ask where we were headed but I knew he wouldn't be able to hear over the roar of the engine and opted to remain silent.

A few minutes later the bike began to slow down and I peered over his shoulder to see the we had reached the end of the gravel trail. Vegeta rolled the bike to a stop and switched off the engine. He slid his helmet off and rose from the bike shaking his flame hair loose. "You up for a walk?" He smirked looking down at me sticking his hand out. I swallowed hard and nodded and took his hand to help me off the bike. Vegeta strode towards the woods and I followed the two of us walking in silence. Vegeta glanced at me occasionally but remained silent until we came to a clearing. I turned slowly taking in my surroundings. Tall grass floated around my knees and I could see a creek cutting a path through the opening and the sound of dripping water alerting me to a waterfall nearby. I smiled and glanced around for Vegeta. He was lying on a rock a few feet away taking a drag off a cigarette he must have lit while I was distracted. I waded through the grass And sat down next to him ," you know cigarettes are bad for you right?" I asked with a an amused smile. He chuckled and slid his eyes closed ," so I've heard" I rolled my eyes and studied his face "so what brought this on" I asked vegetas features darkened and he pinched the bridge of his nose ," how did you get that black eye Bulma" I felt the color drain From my face and picked at a loose thread as I responded" I already told you I tripped" next thing I knew I was pinned to the rock Vefetas face inches from mine "we both know your lying girl" my blood began to boil and I started to shove against vegeta "I barely know you up maniac get the hell off me or our will be sorry why do you even care" I shrieked. Lips crashed against mine and I felt panic rise inside me but then I caught a whiff of vegetas scent, a mixture between cigarette smoke cologne and peppermint, I began to relax and kiss him back. The reasonable part of my mind was trying to warn me against this, after all I barely knew this guy we just met and I was still a virgin and didn't know if I was ready to give that up. But as vegetas warm hands started pulling aside my clothes all my doubts disappeared and I closed my eyes in bliss.

I awoke to the sun peeking over the trees. Smiling I remembered the nights events. Never had I felt so relaxed and sore. I turned over quietly searching for Vegeta. "Whew yea Vegeta! The first one to bag the new girl!" I jumped up and snatched my clothes as 4 boys walked into the clearing. I recognized them all from the football team. Vegeta sat up awoken from their whistling and rubbed his hand across his face "what's going on?" The tallest of the boys clapped him on the back "nice job man!" I finished yanking on my clothes and snatched up my purse. Vegeta finally fully awake saw me and grabbed my arm "wait bulma it's not what it look like!" I snatched my arm back and wiped at the moisture collecting in my eyes " just shut up, I can't believe I was so stupid" I said and stormed off. As I made my way to the road I heard shouts from behind me "oh no a lovers fight" one of the boys laughed "shut up you fucking idiots leave me the hell alone" I stomped away faster and pulled out my phone wiping my eyes and dialed my new friends number.

Chi chi wrapped her arms around me and let me cry on her shoulder. "I can't believe I did that I haven't even been here a week! I'm such a whore" she smoothed her hand across my back "bulma don't talk like that you just caught up in the moment, I can't believe vegeta did that, he will be sorry, lesson learned babe we just gotta move on!" I sniffled and wiped my nose with a tissue 18 gave me. "Your right lets go have some fun, who needs him anyway!"  
We spent the day watching movies and eating junk food, they tried there best to keep my mind from wandering to last night but everyonce in a while I would catch myself thinking about him.

I waved goodbye to the girls and unlocked the door to my house and entered in as quietly as possible. The door clicked shut behind me and I wandered into the kitchen.  
My dad was sitting at the table opening a bottle of whiskey," where've you been?" He asked. "I stayed the night with some friends after the game" I became nervous as I watched his face waiting for a reaction. "Hn" he said as he tipped the bottle back  
"Ok well I'm going to bed"  
He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before saying "whatever"  
I felt teArs sting my eyes as I remembered the last time I had smelled the tobacco in the air.

When my alarm clock rang Monday morning, I felt as if the wait of the world had settled on my shoulders, I trudged around my room pulling on a pair of jeans and a plan black sweatshirt, I knew as soon as I got to school the whispering would start and all I wanted was to blend in. I pulled into the school parking lot with 5 minutes to spare and rushed to get out of the car and to home room without an incidents, but as fate would have it as I was climbing the steps of the school I tripped and would have smacked face first into the concrete if a hand hadn't reached out and grabbed me. Yamcha gave me a smile and picked up my discarded books and placed them in my arms. "Thanks Yamcha that wouldn't have ended well!" I said gesturing towards the concrete steps. He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair "Say Bulma, would want to go out this weekend to a movie or something?" I was taken back by his abruptness, but the eager look on his face left no room but to answer nicely," sure Yamcha" he gave me another sweet smile and led me into the main building my mind focused on vegeta, I knew it was soon, but Yamchas face was hard to say no to, and maybe it would help to get out and have some fun. If only I had turned around to see vegeta frozen in the parking lot with a hurt look on his face and a rose in his hand.


End file.
